


Fluffy Puffy

by lanquanforFree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 轻微调教情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanquanforFree/pseuds/lanquanforFree
Summary: 朴志晟去隔壁房间借电脑。推开门，最疼爱他的渽民哥在忙着看相机，而他的室友，李帝努却趴在门口冲他行大礼？“帝努哥现在没空陪你玩，”渽民笑着说，“因为他现在是一只小狗。”





	Fluffy Puffy

/罗渽民 x 李帝努

朴志晟去隔壁房间借笔记本电脑。

他转了转把手，推开门——哥哥们给了他不必敲门的特权以方便他随时来打扰，因为试图说服朴志晟不要闯入房间几乎是徒劳，忙内永远无法放弃半夜去找哥哥借电脑或是找他们做夜宵吃——罗渽民正穿着松松垮垮的白色T恤和松松垮垮的运动裤坐在床边捣鼓相机。

从某一天开始，罗渽民对与拍摄相关的事过度沉迷，像中了蛊惑一样。

他低着头，腰板却挺得很直，宽大的袖口垂在肘关节处。从表演结束回到房间就保持这个姿势，比起对别的什么事不会在意，更像是刻意让自己不去注意其他事，有种欲盖弥彰的气氛。很不自然。

但朴志晟不会被划入到“别的什么事”的行列中，罗渽民对他的热情向来只增不减。在宿舍的时候，罗渽民偶尔甚至会不理睬自己，放任自己像空气一样失去存在感，但从不会忽视朴志晟。

这时，果不其然，罗渽民听到了门锁转动的声音。

他保持那个头向前倾的姿势，向门这边看来，就像被触动了某个开关似的灿烂地笑起来。

“晚上好，渽民哥。”朴志晟和他打招呼。因为是来借走很贵重的东西，所以礼貌和敬语是不能忘的。  
他一边走进来，一边下意识地打量他们的房间。

他们。罗渽民和李帝努。  
海外行程安排房间时，这两个名字几乎总也分不开，就像吃薯条要配番茄酱、奥利奥要泡牛奶一样合理。李帝努和罗渽民住一起，这简直快要成为某种定律。

“我们志晟来玩啊？”罗渽民若无其事地回应他，相机还拿在手里，心情很好的样子。

朴志晟点点头，又抓抓后脑勺，考虑着该怎么继续开口。

帝努哥不在吗？

他没料到会有这种可能性。朴志晟张开嘴，在惊讶的表情之后，他这才意识到进门时的不自然是由于什么：在宽敞的双人间只见到了其中一人。另一个人，电脑的拥有者，今晚他会来这间房间的最主要原因，李帝努并没有出现。

正四处寻视着，视线正下方突然捕捉到一个蜷缩在地上的、灰色的身影。

“这是……李帝努哥？是哥吗？”

他不敢确认，平日里最不被忙内的可爱“蛊惑”、最符合现实兄弟形象的哥哥，现在正头朝下趴得很低，几乎要碰到地面。是在向他行大礼吗？

“是来用电脑的吗？”罗渽民光着脚，盘起两条腿坐在床上。

“帝努现在没空陪你玩游戏呢，”他的嘴角保持着似笑非笑的弧度，“现在他是一条小狗。”

他刚叫完这个名字，被叫到的人便从趴在地上的姿势变为跪坐，抬头看了眼愣住的朴志晟，像看到陌生人似的，发出一声细微的咕噜声。

他飞速退回到罗渽民身边，像一只真正的小狗那样，乖乖趴在如同职业摄影师一样，还在捧着相机敬业地察看原片的室友腿边。

罗渽民腾出一只手揉了揉他的头发，嘴里发出“很好，做得好”这样的咕哝声。

刚从漂了多次的浅金色变回更自然的棕色，李帝努的发质还未从枯草状态中恢复过来，摸起来也像稻草似的毛糙，有些扎手。

罗渽民揉了一会儿，似乎是找到了其中的乐趣，越来越施力在那颗饱满漂亮的脑袋上，原本就不怎么服帖的头发此刻完全炸成了一颗没剥壳的毛栗子。李帝努就缩在那里，毫无怨言地给他蹂躏。

帝努哥今天怎么不还手啊？朴志晟还站在原地，感到有些茫然无措。

按照往常的发展，罗渽民哥的头发肯定也要遭殃了。这两个人虽说总是相处得很好，但玩闹起来既幼稚又很过分，旁观者如果想劝阻就会被拖进来一起折腾。对此，往往只是路过或被罗渽民强行拖入战场，然后就会遭遇来自哥哥双倍的爱的朴志晟深有感触。

那么现在这种氛围又是怎么回事呢？

总是对撒娇行为嗤之以鼻、表现得刚正不阿的帝努哥，此刻仍坐在铺着地毯的地上，把下巴放在渽民哥的大腿上，让罪魁祸首用手指把他蓬乱的发丝梳理开，逐渐变得柔顺。

即便没有展现出标志的笑眼，但就算是朴志晟这样没什么眼色的人也看得出，李帝努对此十分受用。如果人类的尾巴没有被自然淘汰掉，那它一定摆得像雨刮器。

“朴志晟啊，”忘我投入的狗狗训练师终于想起了他最爱的弟弟还在房间里，“要玩电脑的话就先在这里玩吧，帝努临走前忘记充电了，你可以在这里等它充满了再带回去。”

朴志晟心里想的是：为什么不让我把充电线一起带走？  
嘴上却恭敬地说：“好。”

他拉开椅子坐下，熟练地打开电脑输入密码，将还连接在上面的耳机直接塞进耳朵里，然后登陆自己的账号。

座椅正对着一面半人高的化妆镜，朴志晟坐在桌前玩游戏，等候数据载入时一抬头，看到李帝努两只手都搭在罗渽民腿上，歪着头侧躺下，背对着镜子，脸朝向罗渽民肚子的方向。

罗渽民不知道从哪里摸出一袋软糖，是大家最近常吃的牌子，他往自己嘴里连塞了好几颗，像是忘记了全宿舍最忠实的软糖杀手就躺在他腿上。只看后脑勺朴志晟都知道他哥一定在眼巴巴地等着，并在用无辜的眼神疯狂示意。

然而罗渽民铁了心要晾着他似的，连表情的温度也下降了。分明刚才还在温柔地帮忙顺毛，却连一颗软糖也不愿分享。

捕捉到朴志晟直愣愣看来的目光，罗渽民又立刻恢复到“甜蜜到让人感到负担的哥”的状态，对着镜子里反射出的忙内的映像，挥舞那袋软糖。“要吃吗？哈，我们志晟今天也要做零食清扫机吗？”

对于零食当然是来者不拒，不过……被突然放置在一旁，又没有软糖吃的帝努哥也在注视着他。由于目光的轨迹是自下而上，额前的碎发遮挡着看得到眼白的眼睛，真的像一只护食的大型犬。朴志晟甚至莫名地担心会被哥哥扑上来咬。

与此同时，渽民哥还在像软糖推销员似的向他热情招呼。好像朴志晟不接过这袋软糖，下一秒他的心情就会由正转为负，露出理财产品全部下跌时的沮丧表情。

真是让人负担沉重的哥哥们啊。  
为什么要给无辜的忙内造成这种困扰？

为了尽快摆脱两难的选择困境，朴志晟将椅子退后一些，向后伸出修长的胳膊去接。

但似乎还差一点距离。正考虑要起身，罗渽民先从床上站到地面上，走了两步将软糖递到他手上。朴志晟注意到罗渽民远离自己的那只手别扭地向后伸着，他转转头，看到那只手还牵着一脸凶相、露出罕见的不亲切表情的李帝努。

这到底是怎么了？晚饭吃了奇怪的东西吗？可我们是同一桌菜啊。

介于游戏界面已经进入到跳伞前的飞行状态，朴志晟懒得再考虑，带着电脑移到彻底看不见镜面反射的角度，然后专心选择降落点。

电池还有十八分钟充满，正好打完这局，就可以带着电脑立刻这个让人困惑的房间了。

而在忙内看不到的身后，送完软糖的罗渽民被牵着他的那只手一使力拽倒在床上，李帝努随即也跳到被子上，用扑猎物的方式压住罗渽民胸前和肩膀交界的地方。

“你做什么？”被迫躺着以仰视视角看他的罗渽民冷淡地说。

“不是小狗吗？这样扑在主人床上还压着主人的狗，要被罚去睡地板的吧。”

李帝努不能说话，只能把头埋在罗渽民颈窝里使劲蹭以表抗议。见他没有动作，又扭头用牙试探地咬他脖颈上的肉，咬住，再用舌尖轻轻去碰。罗渽民仍毫无反应，摆出一副“你到底要干嘛”的样子，躺尸似的一动不动。

受了挫的小狗仍不死心，往上挪了点，边嗅边用鼻尖去蹭他的脸、鼻子、泛红的耳廓和紧抿的唇。他的手扶在罗渽民的腰间，手心热热的，顺着上衣的下摆就要滑进去。就在察觉罗渽民快要绷不住的时候，罗渽民却突然推开他坐起身，语气低沉地说：“快去洗澡。”

李帝努不解地眨眨眼睛。他半小时前刚刚洗过澡，还吹了头，拍了化妆水。

“志晟还要在这里十几分钟。我们志晟多么听话，告诉他充满了电再走，他就会一直等到充好的那一秒——”罗渽民解释道，“所以，再去洗一次澡。”

他光脚站到地面上，“我也一起。”

*  
当朴志晟背着空了一大半的三级包，打扮成一颗玉米的样子，试图爬上陡坡去和两个人抢空投补给时，将他安排于此的罗渽民抱着从客房部人员那里要来的两条新浴巾，衣服仍松松垮垮地挂在身上，走进浴室。

李帝努站在浴室中央的防滑垫上，浑身上下只剩一条内裤，他皮肤是健康的白，适度健身让他的身体有了更加紧致健美的线条。浴室里高温又潮湿的蒸汽使他血液循环加快，从耳朵尖儿和脸颊开始微微泛红。

真可爱。介于罗渽民很清楚等下他还会变得更红，连脚趾都会带上颜色，他觉得李帝努更可爱了。

但他仍绷着脸，用巡视似的眼神打量他，像一个真正的驯兽师那样。

一句话不说只是盯着你看的渽民哥最可怕了，朴志晟如是评价过。虽然李帝努足够了解罗渽民，但这种状态下的他的室友还是让人看不穿。无法猜到他在做何打算，就无法对他的行为做出较为正确的回应，所谓明枪易躲暗箭难防？这个说法不够准确，但当罗渽民刻意通过隐藏情绪而打乱他的预判时，稍不留神就可能被压制、被夺走主导权。也许李帝努骨子里并不排斥这样的施压行为，他只觉得有趣，这样的渽民并不常见，他愿意配合他一起玩。

“为什么自己把衣服脱了？”分明刚刚说要洗澡的也是他，真是丝毫不讲道理。罗渽民把浴巾放到尚且干燥的洗手台上，自己靠上去，单手撑在台面上看他。

因为平时也并非习惯裸露的人，尽管此刻浴室里只有两个人，李帝努仍感到有些害羞和不自在，他看着还穿戴齐整的罗渽民，下意识想用胳膊去挡。但其实根本起不了什么作用，连心理安慰都算不上。

“为什么要做命令之外的事呢，帝努是坏孩子吗。”罗渽民见他局促的样子觉得好玩，他微微动动眉毛，“站在原地不要动。”李帝努在他的目光注视下仍不安分，或者说，更加安静不下来了。

“我说，不要动。”

他最终还是走上前去，拿起两条浴巾中的一条铺在地上。罗渽民让他坐在浴巾上，他把李帝努压在下面，让他背靠着浴缸外壁，坐在他的腿上。

他们之间只隔着一条运动裤，他能感觉到李帝努的形状。他动了一下腰，让逐渐勃起的器官隔着裤子贴在一起。李帝努诚实地发出舒服的呻吟，是比强度练习后的喘气更深重、更不规律的声音，这让罗渽民感到满意，“闭上眼睛。”他说。一手撑在李帝努的颈后，另一只手在他的下腹部打转，隔着内裤抚摸他，动作熟练又流畅。

李帝努被他撩拨得半硬了，现在他在罗渽民的手指下变得更硬。今天他的角色扮演完成得非常好，几乎一句话也没有说，浓重的呼吸伴随着喘息，使他像真正的动物那样，越来越能够直面单纯而又赤裸的欲望。

他边咬边吻住罗渽民的喉结，用舌头舔他因为出汗而稍微有点咸味的皮肤。李帝努不介意成为承受者或主导者中的任何一方，对方是罗渽民，他无所谓角色问题。甚至在更多时候，他希望由罗渽民来控制局势，在床上罗渽民不再是温柔且懂得关心别人的类型，但他的确更擅长主导和控制欲望。

罗渽民稍稍昂起头，纵容他舔咬的行为，放任他将鼻子埋在自己颈窝里发了疯似的喘息，像抚慰发情期的宠物一样抚慰着他的后脑勺。

过了一会儿，当李帝努试图将舌头伸进他的嘴里时，他推开他，起身，改坐在浴缸的边缘上，同时让李帝努面朝他跪坐。罗渽民解开裤绳，他的裤子隆起了一块。

罗渽民褪下内裤和外裤，“过来，Jeno，”他托住李帝努的下巴，将他带到自己面前极近的地方，近到看得清那颗小小的泪痣。“……舔我。”他命令道。

李帝努乖巧地用舌头碰了碰他的前端，然后含住他的勃起，尽可能地在含住全部阴茎的同时转动他的舌头，并用手辅助着，抚慰吞咽不进去的部分。起初李帝努闭着眼睛，他有些犹豫，浴室之外还有其他人在这一事实不可避免地限制了他的行动，睫毛在眼睑下方投射出一道阴影，羞耻和兴奋使他脸色发红——在感到罗渽民因为他的动作而舒服得发抖时，他睁开眼睛，以一种挑衅似的、混合着情欲的锐利眼神看他。

自下而上的角度本意味着臣服或处于承受的地位，但此刻他反而更像是观察猎物反应的捕食者，打算着把罗渽民咀嚼着吃了。

罗渽民也意识到了这一点。他把手指插入李帝努的头发，控制着他靠得更近，他的阴茎在李帝努的嘴里跳动，迫使他吞得更深，使他因为轻微缺氧而陷入不安。

李帝努也还处在勃起状态，但他得不到任何抚慰，此刻他只是个服务者。罗渽民用脚趾从他的大腿内侧轻轻滑过，隔着内裤触碰他的阴茎，他的身体立刻做出反应，腰背肌肉骤然收紧。但罗渽民很快又收回了动作——他试图让他的小狗明白，主导权归谁所有——很快，那双眼睛又变得乖顺而可怜，直到他的眼泪流了出来。

罗渽民在他的脸上第一次射精了。白色粘稠的液体粘了一些在李帝努的睫毛上，看上去有些亵渎又很美。

“我们Jeno——”罗渽民穿好裤子，蹲下身来，怜爱地捏着他的下巴，随手抽了纸巾帮他擦了擦脸上的液体，“做得很好哦，小狗。收拾干净了就出来吧。”

“可是我……”李帝努说出了今晚第一句话。他的阴茎还裹在内裤的布料里，因为勃起无法疏解而胀痛。

罗渽民单手捧着他的脸，大拇指从有些干燥起皮的嘴唇上摩擦过去。

“今天做得很好，所以会奖励Jeno的。”他笑着说，“但是在床上不是比较舒服吗？就算是你愿意在这里做，但我也是会心疼的。”

“志晟差不多也该走了，我去外面等你。”罗渽民关上浴室的门。

*  
第二天早上八点，钟辰乐拉着朴志晟坐在靠近自助餐台的位置吃早餐。因为甜品的种类很多，香肠的火候也炸得刚刚好，所以他们吃得很香。但渽民哥穿着那件松松垮垮的上衣，在取餐时无意中露出肩膀上的印记，还是明晃晃地让人难以无视。

“所以是被什么东西咬了吗？我要不要拿给渽民哥一些药膏啊，妈妈有帮忙装在背包里。”

朴志晟顺着他手指的方向瞟了一眼，想到李帝努的电脑还在自己那里，又想到昨晚借电脑时所看见、听见的，不禁深深叹了口气。

“别问了，没什么的。”

“什么？”

“我说，别问了，问就是他们房间有小狗。”

“嗯？”


End file.
